


entrapped

by cardbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entrapped

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by clairelutra's post @ tumblr.

One of the things Marinette loved about Chat was his complete faith in her, his willingness to follow through her plans, the simple of them and the complicated. It _inspired_ her to return that faith in spades.

Having listened to her plan, Chat had only one question: “How do you want me?”

For once, Chat was oblivious to how his words appeared, looking at her with curiosity devoid of cheekiness.

That didn’t stop her body from heating up, her eyes from wandering over Chat’s form, or her mind from conjuring up images of the many, _many_ positions she’d want Chat in.

Marinette swallowed thickly, her voice the slightest bit _breathy_ as she gave an answer far removed from what she truly desired.

* * *

Red was made for his Lady. That was a given fact, no questions asked about it. Her suit, her mask, her ribbons: lovely.

Her lips? _Torture._

Honestly, Adrien had absolutely no clue _what_ his Lady just said, instead too occupied drinking in _how_ her mouth formed words.

It was definitely a new change, a welcome change if it weren’t for the things – needy, filthy, _obscene_ things – that bright red on Ladybug’s lips did to him. Ladybug’s new lipstick was most probably of the water-proof type, but Adrien still imagined it marking his skin all over, like a _brand._

“Chat?” Ladybug called out, concerned.

Adrien tried to formulate words, found that he couldn’t, and made vague, flustered gestures before he decided to run towards the rampaging Akuma.


End file.
